Teardrops on My Guitar
by missuspadfootnmoony
Summary: Bella loves Edward, but he views her as just a friend. His best friend. Then another girl comes into the picture and takes the position of what Bella really wants to be in Edward's life. Unrequited love. Could it become more than that? AUeveryone's human.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Bella loves Edward, but he views her as just a friend. His best friend. Then another girl comes into the picture and takes the position of what Bella really wants to be in Edward's life. Unrequited love. Could it become more than that? AUeveryone's human.

* * *

**Prologue**

I have a secret. Actually, that's not the best way to describe it. It's more of a deep-seeded passion that enflames me every time I'm in the presence of it's source. A heart-filled love that is, unfortunately, purely one-sided. So, yes it's a secret. But it's what consumes me everyday that I see _him_—the owner of my heart and the one who stars in my dreams almost every night.

Sounds a bit pathetic, right? You're probably mentally yelling "Just ask him out"; or "Tell him how you feel"; or my favorite, "He'll understand." That's all sound advice, but my situation's not that easy. Cliché sounding, I know. But it really isn't. After all, how do you tell your best-guy-friend that you're head-over-heels in love with him? Yeah, that always seems to silence the pseudo-counselors. And then comes the next questions that always tend to follow such a revelation: "When did this all start?" And of course: "Who is he?"

So, how do I start this tale? Well, I guess it's best to start from the beginning—when I moved to Forks, Washington and met the guy of my dreams.

* * *

_This is very short. But I didn't what this to be an extremely long chapter. And the way this writing was going for the first part, it would have been. So, I thought it more appropriate to have this prologue._

_So, this story was inspired by the song whose title mirrors the name of my story. I was listening to the Taylor Swift song one day and thought: what if Bella was just simply friends with Edward and nothing more. What would happen? Could they fall in love?_

_Thus, I began writing. So that's the prologue._

_In Chapter 1, we'll find out how it all came to be. So, read and enjoy._


	2. New Friends

_**Chapter One: New Friends**_

I moved to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona my freshman year of high school. My mom had "escaped" from there when I was a mere few months old, to evade the small town life. She always said the quiet drove her crazy. After spending a few months of the summer every year, I had begun to understand what she meant. But, now I was being exiled to Forks because my mom, Renée, said I needed to spend more than just summers with Charlie-ahem-my dad. I told her on that point that she was being hypocritical. But she just ignored my interjection. The arguments lasted for almost a week after she told me about my banishment.

"But why now? I'm fourteen! Three more summers isn't that much," I had protested.

"Bella. Just a few weeks ago, you wanted Charlie to come here instead of going there. And now you're saying you **want** to spend more summers with him—in Forks?" she asked, with some skepticism.

"Three months is a whole lot better than four years!" I retorted.

"You'll grow to love it. I did."

"And we see how that turned out," I mumbled, earning me a stern look. It was a look that didn't suit well with her normally placid and jovial face.

"Fine!" I said, throwing up my arms in final defeat "I'll go."

So, within the next few days, I was on a plane to Forks, Washington. I had moved into green, alien planet.

I didn't make friends right away. A few people talked to me; and I talked to them. But they just became acquaintances. Not the people I would call up and ask to hang with on the weekend. It wasn't until three weeks later that I felt I would finally fit in here. That was when the Cullen's moved in.

Alice was the first one I met. She was always smiling; and she didn't notice all the people staring and whispering behind their hands as she walked by. She just seemed to fall in the swing of things with such ease. She never acted nervous about being the new girl. Not like I was. Her first day here, she waltzed into my third-period English class with her graceful, dance-like walk and sat in the desk next to mine. She arranged her notebook and textbook on her desk. Then she pulled out her pen and set it on top of her books. Then she turned to me. All this seemed to be in one continuous, fluid movement. I was watching this so intently, that she startled me when she stuck out her hand and said cheerfully…

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

"Oh! Hi," I stumbled. Then I recovered my composure. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you. I just moved here, into a house on the edge of town."

"Well, that's one thing that we have in common. I just moved here myself, three weeks ago."

"Cool!" she said, her face holding it's natural glow. "We should hang out sometime. I have an idea."

But I didn't get to hear what her idea was. Just then Mr. Masen came in and started class. We were reading _Number the Stars_ by Louis Lowry. I had already read that in my class last year. That led me to thinking about my friends back home. Gods, I missed them.

But then my thoughts turned to Alice. She could be what I needed. I was a new face in a school where friendships had been formed in preschool. It wasn't easy moving in and making friends with people whose grandparents had played in the dirt together. Small towns were not places where bonds could be formed instantaneously. But Alice and her family were in the same boat. So, maybe I would have friends after all. With the sudden relief coursing throughout my body, I started listening to the person at the front of the class, who was reading a selection from the book.

After class, all my thoughts slowly began coming true. At the bell, Alice turned to me as we were packing up our things.

"So, as I was going to say before, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this afternoon. Mom's got us unpacking. And if you're not doing anything, I was wondering if you wanted to help?" I zipped up my book bag and hoisted it on my back.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll have to ask my dad. But I don't think it'll be a problem." She smiled.

"Okay. My brother, Emmett, and I will pick you up at your house after school around four" she said as we headed out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria.

"Sounds great."

As we walked, we told each other about our old school, our friends, and things we liked to do. Alice and her family, I found out, were from Denali, Alaska. Her dad was a doctor at the local hospital, and her mom stayed at home. When we got to the cafeteria door, she turned to me.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my brothers today?" she asked.

"That would be awesome. I usually eat by myself. I haven't met any real friends. Well, until now." She smiled.

We walked through the door and joined the lunch line. After we got our food, I followed her to a table where two boys sat. One of them looked older. He had curly, brown hair and brown eyes. He was a bit broad. The younger-looking one had piercing green eyes and wavy, bronze-colored hair. He was the one that really caught my attention. He was by far the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Hey Alice. We were wondering if you were going to grace us with your presence," the big boy said. "Thought we'd have to send a search party. After all, this school is so big," he added sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I was talking to Bella and…"

"Oh, Bella, eh?" he interrupted. He turned to me and said coyly, "Excuse my sister's lack of manners. I'm Emmett." This earned him a slap on the arm. The argument was cut off by a musical voice.

"Please ignore the rambunctious nature of my brother and sister. They're normally like this. (Alice "humpfed" and Emmett cried, "Hey!) I'm Edward," the beautiful boy said, ignoring his siblings.

"Bella," I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, " he responded, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a beautiful grin. Alice then found her voice again.

"Bella's coming over today—to help me unpack. Think Mom'll mind?"

"I don't see why she would. You know Mom loves meeting new people," Edward replied.

"Yes. We really should get to know Bella," Emmett said, smiling mischievously. I started to feel a bit nervous.

"Oh stop, Emmett! Don't scare my new friend off," cried Alice.

"Calm down, Alice. I was only joking. It'll be fun. We haven't really met anyone else nice. Everyone around here acts like they want to just stick with their friends. Won't give the new kids a chance," he said.

"Try being here three weeks without something as simple as a lunch table invitation," I said.

"You just move here, too?" Edward asked.

"Bella's from Arizona," Alice answered for me.

"Wow, what made you move here?" Emmett inquired.

"My dad lives here. He and my mom separated when I was just a baby. She thought I should spend more time with my dad now that I'm getting older. Before, I just spent the summers with him. I didn't want to come. And at first, I wasn't getting good vibes from the kids here. I agree. They tend to keep to themselves. You have no idea how happy I am that you all are here now. So, Alice tells me you're from Alaska. That's different."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Emmett. "We went from no sunshine to no sunshine. What a change! At least you had sun in Arizona."

"And I miss it. I feel like I'm going to lose what little color I have in this dark hole. I have always been pale. My friends back home swore that I had an albino gene in my genetic make-up. This place is not helping."

"Well, I don't think you're pale. Just fair is all," Edward replied.

"Thanks," I said, grateful that I could count on him not to make any wisecracks.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all stood up and dumped our lunches in the trashcan.

"Well, I'll see you all after school," I said and started to head to my next class. I heard someone jogging to catch up with me. I turned to see that it was Edward.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Physical Science."

"So do I. Can I walk to class with you?"

"Sure."

In class, I sat down at my desk. Edward joined me at my table in the chair next to mine. It had always been empty. New Girl Germ, I had figured. He turned and opened his mouth to say something, but then Mr. Cason came in and called the class to order. It seemed that there was a sort of trend to the Cullen's being interrupted by teachers. That thought made me giggle. Edward looked at me with a confused look on his face. But then he just smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher.

As the teacher droned on about cells, I thought back on my change of luck. I had come into this school day with another sense of dread. I had begun to wonder if I would ever have anyone to talk to and spend time with. But, now, I had gained not just one friend, but three. All in one day. At that point, I thought that things were finally looking up. And now I have Alice, Emmett, and especially, Edward as my friend. Yep, things were definitely changing—and for the better.


	3. A New Track

Without further ado, the long-awaited next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Track**

"Bye, Mrs. Newton," I called as I stepped up onto the front porch of Charlie's house.

"Bye, Bella," she returned and waved, smilingly sweetly.

"See ya, later, Bella!" Mike yelled from his passenger window.

I turned my back to them and groaned, before looking back at them and waved as they headed back up the driveway and down the street.

_Just great! Now I have to deal with Mike for the rest of the year_, I thought and grimaced. Mike Newton was, as I discovered very quickly, one of those overly friendly, annoying guys that I tried to avoid. Yet, I had a sickening feeling I wouldn't be able to get rid of him easily. Not with the arrangement of Mrs. Newton taking me to and from school everyday. _Just lovely_, I thought sarcastically and headed up to my upstairs bedroom.

But, by the time I had gotten there, I was suddenly smiling. I had just remembered what I was in a rush for. I really hoped that Charlie wouldn't say I couldn't go. I really wanted to see them again.

Once again, I got to thinking about how I couldn't believe my sudden stroke of luck—Alice, Emmett, and Edward. Alice was very friendly (not the annoying type, though) and outrageously enthusiastic. Emmett—well, he still had me a little wary. But, overall, I believed him to be funny and easy-going.

And Edward. It seemed like he and I could be really good friends. And great lab partners, I had deducted by the middle of class that day. It turns out not only was Edward friendly and good-looking, he was quite smart. Especially when it came to the trickeries of the world of science. This realization made me quite happy. Because, to put it nicely, I _suck_ at science. Not exactly my forte. I'd stick with English. But, with him as a partner, I might not struggle as much this year.

He was also a great talker. After Physical Science, he walked me to my next class—Gym. _Wow,_ I thought,_ two despised classes back-to-back. How did I ever get so lucky?_ So, I wasn't exactly excited about that. Why? Well, let's just say calling me movementally-challenged is an understatement. I would actually classify myself as a catastrophe-on-two-legs. My classmates learned very quickly that I was not to be trusted with anything that could be lethal in my hands—namely, everything. The _only_ perk to that class was that Edward was not in it.

But, my fellow students' avoidance of me with anything sports-related had not bothered me too badly. Not only was I used to it, but Edward had also placated any underlying fears with his encouraging words and a final, "Don't kill anyone". That had made me giggle and kept me smiling all the way to the locker room and throughout class. Afterwards, he had walked me out to Mrs. Newton's car. Something, I had noticed, hadn't exactly thrill Mike. Though, by the looks of it, he had gotten over it based on that hopeful smile I saw before he and his mom left.

I shrugged and turned to my room. It looked the same as it had for the past fourteen years. The only thing being of difference was that Charlie had swapped the crib for a bed. I had spent a lot of summers in this room. Now, it looked like I would be spending the next four years here. A prospect that would have had me groaning just a month ago, now didn't look so bleak now.

Now, I just had to proceed with _Operation: New Friends_ by calling Charlie. I had a feeling that he wouldn't mind me spending the afternoon with the Cullens. That didn't phase me. It was the fact that I had to call him. My dad and I weren't exactly close. I blame it on the fact that I never gave him much of chance. And my preteen years didn't exactly help the bonding process. But, this was something I couldn't put off—not if I wanted to spend time outside of the house.

So with that, I set down my book bag and headed back downstairs. I really hoped he didn't say I couldn't go. I punched in the number and waited as the phone rang. The dispatcher answered on the second ring.

"Forks Police Station," said a female-voice.

"Hello. Can I please speak to Chief Swan?" I asked.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's his daughter, Bella."

"Oh, hi, Bella. Hold on. He's right here," she said before handing over the phone, causing the typical telephone clamor that came with the passing of hands.

"Bella. Is everything okay?" Charlie answered, sounding frantic. I rolled my eyes. That was unnecessary. Honestly, what could happen to me in Forks? Never mind, a lot could happen.

"I'm fine, Ch-Dad. I was just wondering if I could go over to my friends' house."

"Who's your friend?"

"Well, actually _friends_. They're all siblings."

"Ahh… So what are your _friends' _names?" he asked.

"Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen," I answered, looking at the clock. They would be here in a little over fifteen minutes. I began to feel a little antsy.

"The Cullens…" he said, and it sounded as if he was shuffling through his mental files of all the comings-and-goings of Forks. "Oh, Dr. Cullen and his family. Now I recall. They just moved here from Alaska, right?" Of course Charlie would know that. He had the tendency to know the inner- and outer-workings of this little town. That was something that was not always helpful when you were his daughter.

"Yep. That would be them. So, can I go?" I asked, anxiousness now obvious in my voice. I was almost bouncing up and down, waiting for his answer.

"Hold on. Just a few more questions," he said, trying to calm down. This only caused me to bounce faster. I groaned.

"Go ahead, Dad."

"Where do the live?" he started with the last half of his interrogation.

"I honestly don't know. Emmett and Alice are picking me up." _Any minute now, _I finished in my head.

"And how old are Emmett and Alice?"

"Emmett's sixteen. Alice is my age. And Edward—in case you were also wondering—is fifteen," I said.

"And Emmett's driving, I presume?" he said slowly, emphasizing that he better be correct.

"You presume correctly," I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I don't see why not," he said the words I was hoping to hear. I sighed happily.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're very welcome, Bella. So, when are they going to pick you up?" he asked. I looked up at the clock and realized the time with a start.

"Oh! In five minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Five minutes?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yeah…well…Alice said they'd pick me up at four. That's in five minutes. I really need to finish getting ready. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," I said in a rush.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Bella. I'll see when you get home. Have a good time," he said in calming voice.

"Thanks again, Dad. Bye," I said already prepared to hang up.

"Bye Bells," he said, and hung up.

I practically dropped the phone back onto its cradle before running back upstairs. I rushed into the bathroom and pulled my long, brown hair into a neat ponytail. Then I took a look at my reflection. I'd never been one to obsess over my looks, but I had the sudden urge to glance at the mirror. I really had no idea what had come over me to start portraying this odd behavior. Nothing was different.

But as I looked at the mirror, I realized that something was different: my face. My face was normally pulled into a placid expression or inexpressive these days, sometimes morose. And I was usually a shade or two paler than the average person.

But the face that was now staring back at me caused a slight shock. It was cheerful and displaying an effortless smile. And by the looks of it, that facial posture held a natural stance. As if that it had always present. And not as if it had just been reborn that morning.

Then I noticed something else—a blush of color spreading throughout my skin and up to my eyes, alighting them. It made my face look as if it were glowing.

I looked…well…happy.

My smile got wider as I realized what had brought this sudden change of behavior: the Cullens. Then I remembered that the source of my happiness would be here any moment. So, with a final tightening of my ponytail holder and a swish of my hair, I headed out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and wrote a quick note to Charlie, once again telling him that I would call before coming home.

I was writing _Love, Bells_ when I heard a little knock at the front door. I walked into the front hall and opened the door. There stood Alice, her lips pulled back in a smile that mirrored my own.

"Hi, Bella!" she said excitedly, almost bouncing as she waved.

"Hey, Alice," I returned, sounding just as thrilled.

"You ready to go? You can come, right?" she asked, her face full of anticipation.

"Yep. Charlie said I could. But that wasn't a problem. Not after he realized that your dad was the good doctor that had just moved in," I said gleefully.

"Awesome! Okay, let's go. Mom and Dad can't wait to meet you," she said.

"Hold on," I said and grabbed the key from the eave and locked the dead bolt. That was something that always puzzled me. Why did we, in Forks, with Charlie the Police Chief, have a deadbolt? I returned the key to its place and turned back to Alice.

"Alrighty. Time to meet your folks," I said playfully, yet not able to mask the excitement in my voice.

She held out her arm and I linked my arm through it. I looked at the driveway. That was when I finally noticed the car they were in. My jaw fell with an audible _plop_. Sitting in front of me was the most beautiful car. The midnight-hued vision looked completely misplaced in my mid-line suburban neighborhood. I hadn't a clue what it was. But, something told me that it could move…fast. The very thought made me queasy.

"What is _that_?" I asked, a mix of awe and anxiety lacing my voice. Emmett, who had been leaning against the car, chuckled.

"_This_ is a Lexus IS F. Brand new. Voice-actived Navigational System. Premium surround sound system. Parking assist. V-8 engine. Goes zero to sixty in four point two seconds. Dad's present to me for my sixteenth birthday," he said proudly, as his fingers grazed over the exterior next to him.

"_That_ is your sixteenth birthday present? I'd be lucky if I got a rusty, old truck," I said with a snort. Emmett smiled. Though, it hadn't any smugness. It was genuine.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked, looking between his sister and me.

"Yep," Alice exclaimed and lead me the rest of the way to the car. A thought then flashed through my head.

"Shot-" I yelled, but was bested by Alice as she shouted…

"Gun!"

"Dang," I said, snapping my fingers in disappointment. "How did you do that?" Emmett chuckled again. Alice joined him before she answered, shrugging.

"I've always had this sense. I really don't know what to make of it. But, I seem to know when things are going to happen."

I mimicked her shrug as I opened the door. I grumpily muttered, _Bench_, as I climbed in the backseat; causing another wave of laughter from the siblings.

As I took in the interior of the car, I listened to the bantering of the other two over what music to play. I smiled. And as the car drove out of my neighborhood and onto the main highway, I thought that this was like a metaphor. My life was on a new track. A new road full of exciting things. Or, so I thought.

* * *

Hey guys. Two things. First of all, I'm extremely sorry for waiting almost a year to update this story. I can't believe I let it go that long without a new chapter. The only meager excuse I'll give you is _Life happened_. Sad explanation, I know. Second of all, thank you for those of you who started reading this back in January of last year and then read this chapter. My apologizes to you. Also, thanks to all those who have come across this and said in your reviews that you wish that I update soon. Thank you for the motivation.

Once again, thanks for hanging on. I'll be more consistent from now on. See you next chapter.


	4. Tears and Smiles

**Chapter 3: Tears and Smiles**

"Where do you _live_?" I asked, exasperated. It had felt like we'd been driving forever. My tone caused Emmett to snigger. Which, coming from a boy of his size, was quite interesting.

"We're almost there, Bella," he answered, as we turned off the highway--_finally!_--and down a dirt road. Or a driveway, if the mailbox was any indication. I sighed and slumped against my seat after another few minutes.

"Patience," Alice chimed, a smile evident in her voice.

After another five or so minutes, I felt the driveway smooth out. I sat up and then noticed that it was because of the asphalt. Then I lifted my eyes and my breath came out in a _whoosh_.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Gorgeous, isn't it," Alice said, pride and love lacing her voice. All I could do was nod.

Their house was in the middle of the woods and seemed to meld with the surrounding foliage. Gorgeous, live trees practically sprung out around the house. Up until now, I had despised all the green stuff. But, the picture the house made with its natural counterpart made me reconsider. I could let go of my floral-prejudices.

The house itself was something I would see in one of my mother's Home and Garden magazines. It was a two-stories of what looked like natural wood siding. Columns were spaced across the porch, supporting the roof. Windows spread across the front of the bottom and top levels, with a picture window framing the middle of the second story.

"You live here?" I asked, the awe on my face now present in my voice. Emmett parked the car and turned in his seat, a huge smile on his face.

"You might want to close your mouth, Bella. Don't need you swallowing all of Washington's insect life."

I shut my mouth with a _snap_ and opened my door. As I climbed out of the backseat, the front door opened and Edward walked out. Smile intact.

"Hi, Bella," he said as we approached the porch.

"Hey, Edward."

"Alive, I see." His voice held an observant, yet amused tone.

"That would be a matter of opinion. Because, I feel like I've died and gone to Heaven. If this place is anything to go on." I swiveled my head around at the scenery. And then pointedly swept my hand around, indicating the house and woods.

"Ahh. Heaven is what you make it." His smile widening.

I dropped my head, suddenly mortified by the heat of a blush. As I felt it recede, I risked lifting my face. Only to see Alice eyeing me.

"So. Allie. Ready to get started?" I asked, trying to refocus her attention. She held my eye for a second, before a smile spread across her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps, causing me to stumble slightly.

"Let's go," she said as we walked in the door. I stopped immediately.

"Wow…"

The front room was exquisite. And furthered my H & G opinion. The foyer was open and well-lit. Even on an overcast day like today, it was illuminated. Which was a good thing. Because there weren't many sunny days in Forks. Directly across from the front door was the living room. Or what would be the living room, once it was furnished and decorated. Windows along the back wall contributed even more lighting.

To the left of the entrance was a staircase that curved in a L-shape up to the second floor. As my eyes traveled upwards, a lady who looked to be no more than thirty, glided down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom. This is Bella," Alice informed the lady, who was now at the bottom step. Alice's mother held out her hand. I took it and was gently gathered into an embrace. She then pulled back and held me at arm's length. A smile glowing on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Mrs. Cullen. But, you may call me Esme." She instantly reminded me of June Cleaver. She dropped her hands from my arms. I stepped back to stand beside Alice.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Esme," I replied.

"So, Alice tells me that you'll be helping her with a little unpacking. And that you also recently to Forks," she said. Her voice held authority. But, it was mixed with an affection I could sense ran deep for her family and those she cared about. The smile on her face was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile also.

"Yes ma'am. I moved in with my dad about three weeks ago."

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here. I know Alice appreciates the help."

"Uh-huh," Alice said. She then turned to me and grabbed my hand. As Esme walked through an archway to the right, I was dragged up the stairs, again. Causing me to trip. Again.

"Whoa Alice!" I said, as my knees slammed down on the middle of the stairs.

"Sorry," she said, grimacing. "I tend to get a little excited!" Her grimace now turning into a look of apology.

"No. No, it's okay. I'm just extremely clumsy," I said. I picked myself up and I heard a booming laugh.

"Careful there, Bella. Wouldn't want Alice to lose her new dress-up doll so early on," he said, stopping inside the door and looking up with a huge grin.

"What--"

Before I could say anything else, he was suddenly propelled forward in the same direction Esme had just gone. I froze, shocked at who could be strong enough to push someone of his size with such force. As Emmett experienced the first half of one of Newton's laws, Edward's shining face walked through the door.

"Yeah. Ignore him," was all he said as he continued pushing his brother towards what I believed to be the kitchen, judging by the sounds of metal-on-metal and simmering liquid.

A sudden jerk of my hand brought my attention back to Alice.

"C'mon, Bells!"

After reaching the top of the stairs, we came to a hallway that went both left and right. Turning left, I was dragged down the hall, which was perforated with entrances to various rooms. As we passed each one, Alice pointed each their functions.

"Guest rooms are back the other way."

"That's Emmett's room," she said about the first one on the right. I got an eyeshot of weights. _No surprise there_, I mentally snorted.

"Bathroom." About the room beside Emmett's.

"Edward's room," she said pointing at the room on the left, across from the bathroom. A passing glance just gave me a vision of books and something shiny. But, I was pulled along before I could lock on anything else.

"Dad's study." The room was beside Edward's. I caught bookshelves and a lot of boxes.

"Mom and Dad's room," she pointed out the room across from the study. I saw a blur of blue.

She then finally stopped in front of a closed door at the end of the hall. A white, wooden plaque, with pink and brown polka dots were scattered across it, was attached to the door. The word "ALICE" was written in curlicue script.

"And this is my room." She opened the door, dropped my hand and skipped in. "So, what do you think?"

The room was painted a light pink with vertical cocoa-colored stripes spaced along the walls. Her bedroom suite was a crème color. A sleigh bed stood on the opposite wall of the door and to the left. A mocha and crème striped bedspread donned it. Inside to the left of the door was an entertainment center with a flat-screen LCD television. Windows were situated at the left and right of her bed, showing the backyard. Night stands flanked the bed--a lamp on one and picture frames on the other. The far left wall was lined with bookshelves. The right wall contained a dresser and a door that possibly led to a closet.

I was in awe.

"Allie. This room is incredible," I gasped as I walked all the way in.

She smiled and walked over to the TV, kneeled down and opened a pair of doors below it. She worked on something for a few seconds and then Paramore's "Misery Business" filled the room. She straightened back up and walked over to the bookshelf. As she bent down to a box, I joined her. We worked in silence, arranging the books on the shelves. It then occurred to me that the normal, buoyant Alice had been strangely quiet. I wondered what could possibly deflate her so quickly. After about another minute, I got my answer.

Alice broke the silence, pausing in her unpacking.

"I miss my friends," she said softly, her eyes latched onto the floor. I couldn't tell if she spoke so quietly because she thought her saying that would offend me. Or because she couldn't trust her voice to speak any louder.

"Me, too." After a few breaths, I asked, "Have you talked to them?" She nodded.

"Yeah, we caught up," she paused, snorting. "As if I've been gone long enough to gain a lot of things to tell them." She looked up and caught my eyes, hers glistening from unshed tears. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know moving here is great for Dad. He can finally be Chief of Staff. But, I hate that it completely uprooted us. I hate that I had to change my whole life." She stopped, scoffing. "Gods, that's selfish, isn't it?"

I leaned forward and hugged her. I stood up and helped her to her feet, and led her over to the bed. As we settled down, sitting across from each other, I thought for a few moments. _What could I say to comfort my new friend? _And then very familiar emotions assaulted me. I thought on how I felt over the past few weeks. How it felt to leave my mother and friends. And then of how I felt now. I could only hope it would help Alice. I closed my eyes and then opened them, focusing on Alice, who was staring at the stripes on her bed.

"Moving to Forks was really hard for me. I never liked coming here. Don't get me wrong. I love Charlie. I love my dad. But, there's a reason why I only spent summers here. When I was about three months old, my mom left with me and fled southwest. We moved around a bit. But, we eventually landed in Phoenix because of her mom. She couldn't stand this life in Forks. And for the last five years or so, I started resenting it myself. I thought, 'Why should I completely give up my summer to come here? Why should I give up time with my friends to come to a place where it's cold and rainy, even in the supposedly warmer months?' And then I started taking it out on Charlie. It was wrong. But, I was angry. And he was the closest thing during those months.

"So, then my mom said I should spend my high school years with my father. I felt like I was being exiled. We argued so much. She told me I would grow to love it here. I had thought she was being such a hypocrite to say that. Considering her track record. But I eventually gave in. And coming here, to a totally different region of the country, away from everything I knew, gave me a mental shock."

I paused and took her hand. She looked up from the pillow she was cradling to her chest.

"The first few nights were really hard. I talked to my friends. But, it wasn't the same. They told me about all that had gone on as they started school. And, I ached to be with them. Then I started school, myself. The kids spoke to me, but they never made a big effort to befriend me. And I had never felt more alone."

I dropped my head, a few tears that been threatening, finally sliding from the corners of my eyes. I glanced back up at her. She was looking at me with anticipation. And such sadness. I had to get rid of that second part.

"But…it got better. You know when?"

Her mouth pulled into a small smile, knowing where this was going.

"Today," she answered in a small voice. I smiled.

"Yeah. You were the first person to truly talk to me in what felt like months. Today, I realized something. That though I miss my friends back in Arizona, I've been given a chance to be happy. You and your brothers _are_ that chance. And for the first time since leaving the only home I've ever really known, I didn't feel alone. I know you miss your friends. No one could understand that more than me. But, now you're not alone either. Not if you don't want to be. So, whaddya say? Best friends?" I finished, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

She looked down and then back up. Her smile grew, and her face split into a huge grin. She squeezed my hand back.

"Uh-uh. Sisters."

"Sisters." I moved over and sat by her, pulling her to me in an embrace.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much," she said into my shoulder. She pulled back and started swiping at the corners of her eyes. After a few moments of comfortable silence, I sat up straight and sighed in contentment.

"Okay. So, you wanna finish that bookshelf?" I asked. She nodded and we went back over to the boxes.

As we continued sorting and shelving the books, I glanced over at Alice. She was sporadically brushing at her eyes. But, I could tell she was a little more at peace. I thought about what I had told her. It still really hurt not to be able to be with the friends I'd had since pre-school. And not seeing my hair-brained, loving mother was torturous. But for the first time, a weight seemed to lift off my heart. I smiled as I realized that I had something for the first time in my life. I had a sister.

* * *

I wanted to say **_THANK YOU!_** to all those who have reviewed this story, and added it to your alerts and favorites. That is more of a motivation than you could imagine.

So, an extra thank you to my reviewers: Signal the Escape, CathyD, CalistoLexx, ObeyThyHeart, lil dazza, R.L., chlark4, soxmuchxmorexx3, Nace, BlueBanana-94, 4everbellaxedward, Skatergurl101, geekyguirl, my bleeding tears of agony, edwards brunette, Twilighter 24, sugarhigh123, ILoveEdwardCullen1, dare2beDAZZLED, MellaIsi, bloodiLove, MyFireAngel, SilverEmber282, MyLionMyLamb,  
-sOpHiE123-, Stephy08, MartaSwan, My-Bella, Obsessed Fan16, SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c, and TaylorxxSue.

Hope you enjoy the story thus far. See you next chapter!


End file.
